A new and better start
by MrBlacky1985
Summary: After 5 years they finally made it to Raftel and found One Piece, but not without heavy losses! Rated M for violence and language just to be safe !Time travel, smarter!Luffy, darker!Luffy, OP!Luffy, Pairings will happen
1. Chapter 1

AN: That's my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, it's gonna be slightly darker than canon, also Luffy will be smarter, OP, and he will do things differently than the first time, and there will be pairings though I don't know yet who with whom. Please let me know if you like it and leave a review.

I do NOT own One Piece!

Chapter I

It had been a long way, but they were finally there. 5 years until they reached Raftel where the legendary One Piece was hidden but they were finally there. And it would have been a joyous moment if they would have reached it all together, but that was sadly not the case. Just mere hours before they reached the shore they were attacked by a massive fleet, lead by Fleet Admiral Akainu himself. It was a bloody and overall gruesome battle, 250 Battleships with over 200.000 Soldiers were attacking and leading them were the Admirals themselves. The battle lastet only an hour but the losses on both sides were tremendous, only a couple hundred Soldiers of the attacking force survived, and on the other side, the loss was just as heavy for the small crew and family. Of the 10 Pirates of the Crew, only 3 survived.

Luffy stood before the hastily made grave of his friends and family, it only consisted of a simple wooden cross with a few mementos of his lost ones on it. His face was completely blank, devoid of all emotions, his eyes had lost their once determined shimmer, because on the inside he was dead, he lost almost his entire crew. This should have been the best day of their lives, but so close to the goal, it was all robbed from them.

After a few moments a heavy hand landed on his left shoulder, it was the hand of his first mate Zoro. "I know it's hard, but we need to carry on… for their sake, if we don't, then all of them died for nothing" he said with a firm voice. After a few more moments, Luffy turned around and made his way towards the center of the island where they were going to find the One Piece.

It was a huge cave with torches on the walls witch they lit so they could see what laid before them. It was massive amounts of gold, silver, jewelry, weapons and all kinds of other stuff, but what really got their attention were two things. The first was a gigantic black cubic stone, a Poneglyph, it was large in size then any other they had found so far. The second thing that got their attention was a little box, right in front of the Poneglyph, it was a simple wooden box, with nothing on it, witch clearly stood out beside all the gold, silver and the rest of the treasure.

"They ignored all the rest of the treasure and made a beeline direct to the little box. When Luffy stood in front of it, he had a distinct feeling of what would be inside of the box and when he opened it, he immediately knew what it was, a Devil Fruit. From behind him asked Sanji "Witch fruit could it be? From all the fruits I've seen in the encyclopedia, this one was not in it." The fruit was the size of a coconut, while it had the form of a banana and the color was pitch black with white swirls all over it.

"Well, the only way to find out witch power it gives, would be to eat it then" and with these words Luffy took a huge bite of the Devil Fruit before either Zoro or Sanji could do anything. For Luffy, it was a do or die moment, either he would die and all the pain and loss he had to endure would finally fade away or he would hopefully gain a power that could help him overcome said pain and loss.

Time seemed to stand still, besides that the fruit tasted like a rotten corpse filled with shit, nothing happened. Zoro and Sanji both wanted to scream at their captain what a complete and utter idiot he was for eating a second Devil Fruit, witch should kill him. But before they could get out a single tone, Luffy collapsed clutching his stomach in pain he had never felt bevor, he felt like melting from the inside out, his limbs were burning as if they were drenched in acid, his lungs felt like he would drown and he violently coughed up rotten black blood. While all this was happening, violent quakes shook the whole island, but this weren't earthquakes, time itself was shaking. Luffy wanted to scream in pain, but not a single tone came out of his mouth, he never felt so much pain in his whole life before. To his fortune, the quakes came to an end, and with them the pain when he blissfully sank into unconsciousness.

Zoro and Sanji were panicking, they ran to their captain and thought he was dead, but luckily he was just unconscious, they couldn't have handle another loss, especially their captain who was all they had left.

It took nearly five days until Luffy regained consciousness, he was lying beside a campfire, above him was a clear night sky with uncountable many stars, and right beside him were his two remaining crewmembers. "What happened, how long was I out?" he asked "Almost five days" came the answer from Zoro. He was calm on the outside but inside, he was a complete wreck, he lost almost his entire crew and now almost his captain and best friend too. Sanji wasn't fairing any better when he gave an answer to the other question his captain had "When you collapsed, the whole island began to shake, but that was no normal earthquake, it was something completely different, time itself seemed to be affected, so either eating a second Devil Fruit causes this, or this has a direct connection with the fruit you were eating" he drew long on his cigarette before he puffed out a plume of smoke.

"Why the hell did you even eat it in the first place?" was Zoro's question while he had fixed Luffy with a stern gaze. Luffy reached for his strawhat and shadowed his eyes before he gave his answer "for me it was a last hope, either it was a power that could help me deal with all this shit that happened or it would kill me and would set me free from all the pain and loss, and it seems like it could be the power that could help with this shit." As he finished both Sanji and Zero stared wide eyed at Luffy, even after his brother dyed in his arms, they never seen him this broken, that he would hope to either get a power that could help him order would let him die. They were utterly terrified at this thought, they didn't want to lose him to.

"What do you think is the power you got?" was Sanji's question "After what you said, it's probably a time related power, but I don't know what exactly" was Luffy's answer. "Well, there's only one way to find out" was Zoro's comment. Luffy stood up and was going to try and test his new ability when suddenly his stomach began to growl, it was so loud you could hear it even back at Sabaody, and with that Luffy promptly slumps back to the ground "SANJI, FOOD!" was all he could yell while Sanji and Zoro comically fell to the ground uns they both thought 'some things never change'.

After they finished eating, Luffy tried again, he was trying to feel his new power, focusing on anything that felt different from before. It took him almost half an hour until he finally felt something different, something new, and with that his hands started to glow with a light blue shimmer. It felt like he could grab time itself and form it to his will. He grabbed a nearby stick and focused on this new power on it, and within seconds the stick began to wither to a point where only dust remained, next he grabbed an older log, but this time he focused on the opposite and the log reversed in time until it was just a little stick. With this he finally understood that it truly was the power to control time itself and with that he had a new hope, that he could truly fix things. But he had yet to learn to master this new power and so he began to train.

It took 3 years of hard work and training, but he could finally freely control time, and not only could he simply fast forward, slow down, reverse or stop time, he could send his mind and body back in time where it fused with his younger self, though it only worked to some extend what his body concerned, but at least his mind was completely transferred without any losses, and he could do so not only for himself but also for others. After some more testing he was ready, and so were Sanji and Zoro. The three of them were going one last time to the grave of their friends and family "we will set things right, we will safe you and we will once again set sail." With that promise and his trademark D shaped smile back on his face he readied himself for the journey that would lay before the three of them once again, he layed his hands on the backs of Sanji and Zoro, and started to concentrate, after a few moments he said "Time Capsule" and with that they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own One Piece!

Chapter II

It was a warm, salty breeze that woke Luffy up, when he opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he realized that it worked, he was back at Dawn Island, and he was 7 again by the looks of it. But something was still amiss, he didn't have his strawhat that would be his trademark alongside his D shaped grin. But that was something that would have to wait, the most important thing now was something entirely else, he was hungry! "SANJI, MEAT!" the moment he yelled that he realized that said chef was not here 'damn, I totally forgot that he wouldn't be here' he thought. He remembered that there would be someone else who would provide him with meat and instantly ran towards Foosha Village where a certain bartender would be 'Makino, it's great to be back'.

When he arrived at Party's Bar, he stormed inside and took a seat directly at the bar and yelled "Makino I'm hungry, I want meat!" What he didn't realized was the other Person who sat at the bar, or to be more precise clawed at the bar trying to stop the world from spinning so he could get off at the next stop, and the yelling from the little anchor didn't really help his hangover. It was 11 in the morning and the party from last night was still all to present in his head so he begged the little anchor "could you fucking tone it down a bit anchor?" In that moment Luffy registered who sat beside him and he yelled even louder "SHANKS!" and jumped up and on said Yonko to embrace him in a surprisingly bone crushing hug. Shanks who absolutely wasn't expecting that toppled over and landed on the hardwood floor. "Damn it anchor, what the hell is going on…" only when he said these words Shanks realized the tears on Luffy's face. "Shanks, I'm so glad you're alive" Shanks would have expected everything but that and was totally dumbstruck at those words.

At this moment Makino appeared from the kitchen carrying a large plate with meat and put it on the bar, just mere moments before she registered what was happening right now. "Luffy what's going on?" she said worrying. "I'm just so happy to be back and that Shanks is still alive" he said through tears streaming down his face. "Luffy, of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" was what Shanks said. And just as if a switch was flicked inside Luffy's head he stopped crying and looked up at Shanks and said "because I'm from the future and there you were killed by Fleet Admiral Akainu." As he said these words, it seemed as if time stood still and both Makino and Shanks had shocked expressions on their faces.

They couldn't believe what Luffy just said, but when they looked in his face they saw no hint of a lie, and both knew that he couldn't lie, even if his life depended on it. Shanks was the first to recover and he had a frown on his face as he asked Luffy "did you make it there?" Luffy nodded "was there a little, plain wooden box?" and Luffy nodded again and said "And I've eaten it" witch shocked Shanks even more because he knew that Luffy already had eaten a Devil Fruit, it was just yesterday witch meant that Luffy should have died, but obviously he didn't. "How is that possible, you should be dead, why did you do something so foolish as to eat a second?" Shanks asked sternly but at the same time curious and worried.

"Because I was ready to die, if it would have failed" was Luffy's answer witch shocked Shanks even more and Makino was collapsing to the ground with tears streaming down her face. "Why, why would you willingly throw away your life Luffy?" was Makino's crying question. "I lost almost my entire crew, and that after already so many losses and mere meters away from our goal!" with that Shanks realized why his little, always happy-go-lucky anchor was ready to die and try something so suicidal.

"That means you now possess both the Gomu Gomu no Mi and Uranus the Jikan Jikan no Mi, witch makes you the most dangerous and strongest person alive" was all what Shanks could mutter, but Luffy heard it non the less and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head "strongest person alive? That means stronger than uncle Whitebeard and you!" Shanks sweatdropped as he realized what he just set in motion. They heard a deafening growl that could have easily passed as the growl of a Calmbelt Seaking if it not had its origins right in front of everyone "I'm still hungry" and with these words Luffy jumped back on his seat at the bar and began to eat the meat that Making head brought for him.

As Luffy was inhaling his food, stood Makino back up and asked him " and what are you going to do now that you're back?" Luffy looked her in the eyes and said with his trademark D shaped grin "get stronger than bevor, gather my crew, don't repeat the mistakes from last time and get back to the top and be the Pirate King!" he said it with just as much determination as always when he declared that he would be one day the Pirate King, so that you couldn't do anything else as to believe him.

In that moment Higuma and his band of mountain bandits entered the bar crashing the swinging door at the entrance, and when Higuma saw Shanks he got angry because he still had last night in his mind where he had to go back without booze. "What are you lousy Pirate shit still doing here? Wasn't last night enough for you?" he snarled at that moment Luffy jumped down from his seat and just as Shanks wanted to say something Luffy raised his right arm and made a pistol gesture with his hand and had Higuma in his sights while pointing with his finger pistol at him. Higuma only laughs at that and said "Oy boy, carefull where you're pointing your gun!" and all his underlings began to laugh, but all Shanks had to say was "You've got no idea how right you are with that statement" and with a completely blank expression on Luffy's face he said 'time bullet: one thousand years' and with that a tiny light blue orb of energy sped towards Higumas face, and as soon as it impacted, Higuma disintegrated into dust and soon all laughter died as pure horror replaced the former emotion on the bandits faces, as they knew they were going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter III

The next day Shanks and Luffy stood at the village port "I guess this is goodbye for now Luffy, but I expect to see you again in the new world, how else would it get my strawhat back?" Shanks said while he put said hat on Luffy's head. "Don't worry Shanks, when we meet again I will be the Pirate King, that's a promise!" was Luffy's answer while he smiled and soon after that, the Redhair Pirates set sail.

A couple of days after the events in Makino's bar, Garp returned to Foosha Village and once again greeted is grandson with his 'Fist of Love' witch was as painful as ever. "Luffy from today on you will living with someone on Mt. Colubo, that will ensure that one day you will be the strongest Marine ever, Bwahahahaha!" Garp bellowed "stupid grandpa I will be the Pirate King one day, not some stupid ass Marine!" was Luffy's answer witch resulted in another 'Fist of Love' "you will not be some Pirate scum like that Redhair" Garp yelled.

After an hour or so of yelling between the two, they reached the hut of Dadan and her bandits. Garp knocked on the door witch broke down because he was still in his 'Fist of Love' mode "Hey Dadan, I brought my grandson and you will take care of him, and make sure he wants to be a great Marine like I am Bwahahahaha!" he bellowed. "Damn it Garp, not another of your grandson's, I've already got enough on my hands with Ace!" she yelled back. "Well I could also put you and your bandits in Imple Down" he said while sticking his pinky up his nose. "Fine" was all she could say before a certain strawhat wearing boy entered her sight who said "Oi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I will one day be the Pirate King!" witch earned him another 'Fist of Love'.

After that, Luffy's heading outside, while Garp is still talking with Dadan, and detects someone who he hadn't seen in a long time 'Ace, I'm so glad you're alive again'. He walks up to the tree where upon his brother sat and with a big smile he said "Oi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I am going to be the Pirate King one day and who are you?" This declaration with so much confidence behind it put Ace completely off, in the beginning he just wanted to be rude and spit on Luffy so he could put some distance between the two of them, but now was all he could say "I'm Portgas D. Ace, and one day my name will be known all over the world as one of the strongest Pirates ever!" He didn't know why he said that, he didn't want to tell this little twerp what his dream was, but he still did just that.

At the same time Garp returned from his talk with Dadan and had seen the two boys introduce them self to another, but as he heard that both of them still wanted to be filthy Pirates, he smashed Luffy with his 'Fist of Love' so that he crashed into Ace and knocking them both out and yelled "you will both be strong Marines and not something filthy Pirates, because you're both my grandsons!"

After the boys came back to their senses, they noticed that Garp was gone already, witch they were glad about. "So you're also grandpa's grandson? That means we're brothers! I never had a brother, but I'm glad that I now have one, because that means I'm no longer alone." Ace was completely shocked from this outburst of Luffy, he didn't know how to react about that other than to stare at Luffy for a while but than asked him the same question he asked so many times "what would you do if Gold Roger had a son?" Luffy stared at him for a while and answered with his trademark D shaped grin "I would tell him that he had an absolutely amazing dad, to be the man with the most freedom must have been absolutely amazing!" Ace was even more shocked by this answer and said "So you don't think he doesn't deserve to live and should die for the crimes of his dad?" and was looking intensely at Luffy "no why should he die for the actions of his dad? He is he and his dad is his dad, what he does with his life is completely his own choice!"

After a couple of minutes Ace finally spoke again after contemplating what Luffy just said "fine I accept you, but we are still no brothers, because Garp just adopted me, he isn't my real grandpa" Luffy frowned at that a bit but took it as it was still way better than their first meeting.

The boys went into the jungle and on their way Ace asked Luffy "hey, can you fight or are you just a crybaby, cause I can't stand crybabies" Luffy grinned at that and answered "of course I can fight, my punches are as strong and fast as Pistols!" Ace sweatdropped at that but said "oh really, then we should test that by hunting for dinner, whoever gets the biggest catch wins, we meet again at that clearing up ahead!" and with that he vanished in another direction and deeper into the jungle.

After about half an hour Ace returned with a giant boar on his shoulder at the clearing, just to be completely dumbstruck by what he sees. Luffy was sitting casually on top of a giant bear, witch was on top of a giant tiger, witch was on top of a giant crocodile. "Hey Ace, looks like I win! Shihihihihihi" was Luffy's greeting while showing his D shaped grin. "Showoff" was all what Ace was muttering.

Soon after dinner the two went on to a tree house where they met another boy. "Oi Ace, who's that little kid beside you?" before Ace could answer was Luffy already yelling "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and one day I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Sabo was just as surprised by this introduction as Ace had been and blurted out "I'm Sabo and I'm going to sail the world and write a book about all my adventures!" he also didn't know why he said that, it just felt so natural to tell this little kid his dream, Sabo looked asking to Ace but also he got from him was a shrug.

"So Luffy, can you fight?" was Sabo's question but suddenly he noticed that Ace looked slightly depressed so he asked him "What's wrong Ace?" Ace looked at him and said "I had the same question for him and to find out we both went hunting to see who gets the bigger catch, and he returned with a giant bear, a giant tiger and a giant crocodile" suddenly understanding dawned on Sabo and he burst out laughing witch resulted in Luffy also bursting out in laughing while Ace was getting angry and yelled at both "stop laughing you assholes, that was just luck, nothing more!" witch only made them laugh even harder.

AN: I'm surprised so many people are actually reading my story and to top it off are even enjoying it! I'm really glad about that, makes me even more motivated to keep on writing, but I also have to say I'm going to rush the brothers arc a little because in my opinion the really good stuff happens later on, and I will let Luffy travel a little bevor he actually sets sails when he gets 17! Thanks for the follows, favorites and most importantly the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own One Piece!

Chapter IV

It was a couple of weeks later and the three boys were already like brothers, they train, hunt, eat and sleep together. One of these days, Ace came back from Dadan's hut with a sake bottle almost as big as he was tall and three little cups "did you know that when we share these sake cups we will be brothers?" he said with a huge grin. With that he filled the cups to the brim with sake and the three brothers poured it down their throats "now we are real brothers" said Luffy with a beaming smile.

It was later that night, the boys were sleeping, when two of them heard some muffled screaming, they shot up as they realized to whom that voice belongs and ran over to their little brother who seemed to have a terrible nightmare. "Luffy it's ok, it's only a bad dream, you're safe!" Sabo said while gripping Luffy's shoulders and shaking him, trying to wake him up but to no avail. The nightmare seemed to get more intense as Luffy was now crying and saying names the two older boys never heard of while begging them not to die and leave him alone. This horrified the two boys, what could've possibly happened that their little brother has such a nightmare.

"Luffy wake up!" Ace yelled at Luffy while shaking him violently and finally with a few sobs he woke up from his nightmare and as his vision cleared he stared in the worried faces of his two older brothers. "What happened Luffy, why did you have such a intense nightmare and who are Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and Jimbei?" Ace asked after a few moments and Luffy stared even more at him but finally lowered his head and said something the boys never expected "they were my crew, and they all died because I was to weak to protect them, we were so close to the end where our goal was, but then came the Marines and attacked us with everything they had, all but two of my crew died, while only a couple hundred Marines survived after I killed their Fleet Admiral. All that happened in my past which is in about 15 years in the future, where I found something that brought me and my two surviving crewmembers back to our past so that we can get stronger and this time protect everyone!"

Ace and Sabo were stunned, they wanted to say that he was completely out of his mind, that could never be true, but it all made sense, it also explained why he was so strong and all they could do was get up to him and embrace him in a huge hug while Ace said "don't worry Luffy we will never abandon you, because we are your older brothers and older brothers protect their younger siblings!" With that the three brothers began to drift back into sleeping while still hugging each other.

After last night's revelation, Luffy decided to tell his brothers how he got so strong, what Haki is and how to train it, he also told them what little he knew about the six powers which the Marines use.

After a couple of days of hard training, Luffy sensed something in the far distance, it was evil and bloodthirsty and it headed to a certain island where a certain orangehead were living with her sister and her mother. "Guys, we will go on a little trip, there is a island that we have to liberate!" His brothers where looking at him as if he had grown a second head and Sabo asked "Why do we need to liberate an island, and from what do we liberate it?" Luffy looked down on the ground and said "it's the island of one of my crewmembers from the future, it's going to be attacked by fishmen who will kill the mother of said crewmember" that was all the motivation Ace and Sabo needed and they asked in unison "when and where do we go?" "Cocoyashi Village, Conomi Islands, right now!" was Luffy's short answer.

They went to the port of Foosha Village and it didn't take them long to find a little fishing boat they could use. They snuck on board the boat, cut the ropes and set sail towards Conomi Islands. It didn't took long with Luffy's powers to get to the open sea and with his Observation Haki they managed to stay on course.

It took about half a day until they reached the port of Cocoyashi, but when they arrived they saw a big ship with huge canons and a black flag at the top of the main mast. "Damn it, we're late but hopefully not too late!" was what Luffy muttered. They ran through the village, to the top of a hill where a huge group of people were standing around a woman with her two daughters and a big fishman who was holding a gun which he pointed at the woman.

"Hey you big, ugly sawnose, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Luffy yelled and got the attention of all the people who were shocked that a little kid dared to say something like this. "Who are you, you little pest?" was Arlong's angry question as he turned towards Luffy pointing his gun now at him. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and one day I'm going to be the Pirate King!" was his answer which shocked all people.

"Pirate King? A weak little human like you? Don't make me laugh you little pest!" bellowed Arlong who pulled the trigger and shot Luffy right in the head expecting him to die on the spot. What he didn't expect was that the bullet just simply bounced right back at him and striped his cheek where now a little trace of blood poured out of, which shocked everyone and nobody dared to even breath.

AN: Thanks a lot to VoyagersUnite who pointed out that I used "witch" instead of "which", what I meant to use, I probably wouldn't have noticed that for the rest of the story, well shit happens. I also want to say I'm not a native English speaker, it's only my secondary language, which makes it sometimes hard on the grammar, because I don't realize it might be wrong when it sounds right to me, because I'm used to it that it's right that way in my native language, so sorry for that, but I hope the semantic is still there, so you still know what I want to tell you.

Again, thank you for reading and hopefully you will enjoy where the story will be heading!


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter V

"Impossible! What the hell are you? You should be dead, you weak little human!" Was what Arlong yelled and everyone except the two boys beside Luffy agreed with, nobody should be able to survive that. "Well of course I survived, I'm a rubberman bullets won't work on me! Now to you, you oversized piece of sushi, I will show you and everyone else why it's a really stupid idea to go around and wreak havoc on my territory!" With that said and a predatory grin on his face he vanished just to suddenly appear in front of Arlong with one arm stretched back and coated in black 'Gomu Gomu no Bullet' was all Arlong heard before he felt several ribs cracking and a few organs rupture and immense pain flooded his entire body as he was send flying until he smashed into a larger hill where his now lifeless body was embedded in.

Everyone were utterly shocked at this display of power, absolutely no one had ever expected Luffy to be that strong not even his brothers, they knew he was strong, but to kill Arlong with only one punch, they both made a mental note to never ever make Luffy angry enough to go serious on them when sparring. "OK guy's, the rest is for you, should be a good training for you!" The fishmen were still shocked so they only realized that they were being crushed by teenagers when it was already too late.

After 5 minutes of a one-sided slaughter, because that's the only way to describe this situation, the battle was over. "We're really thankful that you saved us and all but, who the hell are you kids, and why are you here in the first place" was Bellmere's question after everything settled down a bit. She was grabbing her two daughters and hold them tight to her side. "As I said before, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King, these are my older brothers Ace and Sabo, and we came here to defend my territory and use that as an opportunity to train" Luffy said with his trademark D shaped grin a. "Your territory? Since when are the Conomi Islands your territory?" a man with a pinwheel on his hat asked "well since 5 minutes ago when I decided to put them under my protection" came his answer. "Does that mean we have to pay you for our protection just like Arlong?" was the fearful and teary question of a little orange haired girl who was clinging to her mother's side. "Absolutely not, I would never do something like that, I might be a Pirate, but I'm not that kind of Pirate, the only things I want are freedom, adventures and lots of meat!" Luffy yelled while stemming his fists on his waist.

They were all stunned by what Luffy said and looked grateful at him, especially one little girl who lost all fear and was now gazing at him with a whole other emotion, joy mixed with something else which she didn't realized what it was yet. "Can we now have a party and lots of meat?" Luffy asked while grinning and all of the villagers cheered and started to prepare for the party.

Later that day while the party had already started, the little orange haired girl approached Luffy and said "thank you for saving us from Arlong, I'm Nami" Luffy was happy to see her again and said "any time". While they talked for a bit he spotted something on Nami, she had a rolled up parchment in her back pocket so he asked her about it "what's that parchment for?" Only then Nami remembered "oh right, I wanted to give you that as a gift, it's a map of Conomi Island, I drew it myself!" She said happy with a huge smile and gave Luffy the map who took it and looked over it bevor he answered "wow looks great, say, how about you become my navigator? It will still take a few years until I actually set sail but when I do it would be great when you would want to come with me!" Nami looked at Luffy for a few moments before she answered with the biggest smile ever "sure, why not!"

A few days after the party Luffy and his brothers left with the promise that they would stop by every now and then to make sure everyone would be okay and help Nami with her training. Luffy had left her the basic instructions for how to train Haki and two of the six powers, moonwalk and shave. In the beginning Bellmere wasn't all to happy with that but she eventually gave in when she realized that it would be only beneficial for Nami when she knew how to defend herself, especially when one day she would be setting sails to fulfill her dream of drawing a map of the whole world.

It didn't take the boys too long to get back to Dawn Island and they went straight back into the jungle and began to resume their own training. Luffy literally beat Haki into their heads, both when they trained Observation Haki and Armament Haki, much to the ire of the older brothers and the amusement of Luffy. They also trained the six powers, especially shave, moonwalk and fingerpistol, with varying degrees of success. Every now and then they went to Cocoyashi and would help Nami train.

But one day when they returned from one of those trips and went to Grey Terminal while looking for scrap they could either use or sell they met someone Sabo definitely didn't want to meet every again, his biological father. "Sabo is that you? Where were you? Come back home!" His father demanded but all Sabo answered was "I will never come back, I hated my life back then and I won't give up my freedom just so you could gain some money and political power!" with that said he turned his back to his father and ran back into the jungle. "You've better not try anything funny to get Sabo back or I will cripple you and destroy everything you have!" was Luffy's one and only warning. Sabo's father was so terrified by the look and threat he was getting from Luffy that he wet himself before he ran back to town.

A couple minutes later the boys reunited again and Sabo explained everything to Ace and Luffy although Luffy already knew everything and wasn't surprised in the least. The same couldn't be said for Ace though, he was upset that Sabo didn't tell him sooner but after his own version of 'Fist of Love' which was way weaker than Garp's, all was forgiven.

It was several weeks later when the Grey Terminal incident took place, the nobles hired Blue Jam to burn down Grey Terminal with everything and everyone inside. Sabo's father wanted to use that as an opportunity to get his son back and hired Blue Jam to also look for his son and bring him back. And so he ordered his men to look for Sabo and his brothers and bring them in, while the only one who wasn't to be harmed was Sabo, the others weren't important.

When Porchemy found the boys he thought that it would be the easiest thing in the world, three little boys, what could possibly go wrong? He would find out way sooner then he would be comfortable with. "Hey you little brats, my captain wants a word with you so you better come with me or I will make you" he said, but the only thing he got in response was a Haki encased fist from Ace to the face, which knocked him out and square over the island right in front of Blue Jam, who squeaked like a little girl when Porchemy suddenly landed right before him out of the middle of nowhere.

The brothers didn't took to kindly to the threat and decided to pay a little visit to Blue Jam. Luffy knocked three times on the door of Blue Jam's hideout, with the third knock he smashed the door into countless little splinters. "So, you wanted to talk to use, let's talk, beginning with what the hell you want from us." Luffy said in a dangerously low tone while the brim of his strawhat shadowed his eyes.

AN: The ASL arc nears it's ending and with that Luffy will soon set sail to once begin his journey to find the One Piece and become the Pirate King. Bloody Rouge dragon deity King: never ;P everyone else: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter VI

Blue Jam was frightened, he nearly wet himself just because a little kid was staring at him, why was this little kid so frightening? "Well I wanted to offer you a job, a well paid job, and there was this worried father who wanted his son back, that's all" he said extremely nervous and sweating all over the place. Ace was pissed, so he pointed at Porchemy who was still lying right before Blue Jam and asked the pirate captain "So you send this piece of shit to get us forcefully?" Blue Jam was now even more frightened and he could feel how his pants were getting awfully wet, but before he could answer the question, Sabo spoke up and said "I already told my father that I never wanted to see him again and I believe my brother told him what would happen if he tried to do anything to get me back".

Before Blue Jam didn't even knew what was happening, a huge wave of Haki knocked out everyone of his crew except for him. A piercing feeling in his left shoulder brought him back to reality, and when he looked at his shoulder he found a gaping hole where his joints should be and extreme pain manifested in his brain. In midst of the pain he felt his knees giving up and he fell to the ground, only that his knees weren't giving up, he simply had no knees anymore. He didn't know what was happening, he couldn't see that Luffy used two of the six powers to shoot a hole in his left shoulder and then slice his knees of with an airblade. "You will never be a noble, the nobles would have let you burn with the rest!" was the last he heard before his chest was caved in by a stomp.

Luffy and his brothers made their way to the city, and when they were standing before the mansion in which Sabo used to live, a middle-aged man came running out the doors. "Sabo, so you finally came to your senses and came back!" he said with a victorious grin, but his grin vanished as soon as he saw the look on the face of the smallest of the boys. "I warned you, didn't I? I told you what would happen if you tried anything and we came to fulfil this promise" was all what Luffy said.

Sabo and Ace vanished in different directions to do their part in destroying everything Sabo's ex-family possessed. Luffy began with his part of his promise, he shot with his fingerpistol holes in Sabo's father's shoulders and knees, nothing life threatening but extremely painful, and while he laid there, Luffy did something that made even him flinch a little, he kicked him so hard in between the legs that he could feel something plop. Sabo's father nearly fainted when his balls were crushed, he tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Now that the crippling part is nearly done, it's time for you to witness the destruction of everything you got!" Luffy walked over to the mansion, with his observation Haki he could sense where people are inside the mansion, and he began his destruction. With a few airblades the entire mansion was destroyed, though none of the airblades harmed anyone inside. As he finished his work, his brothers came back from their part "Luffy we're done, everything is destroyed" Sabo said with a victorious grin. "Good I'm also nearly done here, only one thing remains" with that he walks over to Sabo's father and whispered to him "last warning if you ever try anything like this again, I will come back and kill you!" with that he punched him in the lower back, breaking several bones and severing the nerves in his spine which would leave him unable to ever walk again.

"We're done here, let's go home, I'm hungry and I want meat!" Luffy said with a huge grin. And so the brothers went back home leaving a crippled man and overall destruction behind them.

It was a few days later when a giant ship docked in the port of the Goa Kingdom that had a very special guest on board. Said guest was Saint Jalmack, a world noble, and he wasn't pleased to see that Grey Terminal was still there, so he immediately turned around and went back to Mariejois saying that the Goa Kingdom will never earn the blessing of the world nobles. The nobles of the Goa Kingdom were devastated, how could that happen, why did Grey Terminal not burn? The answer might be lying with Sabo's father who was currently in a coma in a hospital.

The three brothers didn't care about all that, all they cared about was training and getting stronger, so they did just that for the next 7 years.

And so, 7 years later Ace and Sabo were setting sails, Ace was captain and Sabo navigator, and they made their way to the Grandline.

It would take another 3 years until Luffy finally once again set sail to gather his crew and become the Pirate King. And over the years of training, Luffy kept his promise and would once in a while visit Nami and help her train, and over time they not only became best friends once more, as they got older they both noticed that there was more between them, all though Luffy needed a little more time to notice that. They became closer with every visit, and with every visit it became more painful to separate again when Luffy had to leave.

"Why do you have to leave, you could live here with us" Nami said with teary eyes when it was once more time for Luffy to leave. "It's complicated, but I promise I will come and pick you up when I'm 17 and start my journey" he kissed her on her lips before he set sail to get back to Dawn Island, from where he would start in a few weeks.

It was finally time for Luffy to set sail, he was standing on his little boat, while the rest of the village was standing at the port to see him off. "One day, I will be the Pirate King!" he yelled and everyone except one cheered for him "don't cheer for him, he will be trouble for our village" Major Woop Slapp yelled at the villagers. "But it's his dream and we support him therefore" was Makino's answer. Suddenly a Seaking surfaced and loomed over the little boat with Luffy on it "I wondered what you were waiting for" he said smirking. The Seaking had suddenly a bad feeling about this boat, and after a few seconds he knew why when a 'Gomu Gomu no Pistol' hit him square in the face and send him flying. And with that Luffy set finally sail.

AN: And so comes the ASL arc to an end and the East Blue arc will start. I hope you keep enjoying reading this story and keep writing reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter VII

His journey started just like the first time, he fell asleep on his boat while drifting towards a whirlpool and he woke up just in time for him to get up into the air using moonwalk and escaping the whirlpool. He noticed a larger cruise ship in the distance so he headed that way, it somehow felt familiar he just didn't know why yet. When he landed on the deck oft the ship he was greeted by some sailors who were mildly panicking because they never saw someone just casually walk on air and then land on their ship. "Who the hell are you and how the hell did you do that?" one of the sailors yelled "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King, and I just simply walked on the air" he said casually with a wide grin.

Before they could panic at the declaration of Luffy being a Pirate, the scout in the crow's nest yelled that pirates are attacking just as cannonballs were hitting the water surface a few meters in front of the ship. 'Now I know why this seems so familiar, Coby is on board of that pirate ship which is attacking, I think I should do something about that' he thought with a grin.

In just the blink of an eye he vanished from the cruise ship and reappeared on the pirate ship, right in front of Alvida. "Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" was Alvida's panicked questions when Luffy suddenly appeared. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King and who are you, Moby Dick?" he laughs. Everyone on the ship had his jaw drop to the floor, no one ever dared to speak that way to Alvida, not if they valued their life. "What did you just say? Coby come here right now and tell him, who's the prettiest woman on all the seas?" she angrily yelled. Out of the door which leads into the ship came a little boy with pink hair, he was clearly frightened by Alvida, but as he looked at Luffy, he didn't know what it was, but suddenly he had the feeling of being able to get away from Alvida, to finally get free and a chance at pursuing his dream and so he yelled "Boa Hancock of course, and not some ugly old whale like you!"

It was a deadly silence on board of Alvida's pirate ship, no one thought that the little coward Coby would ever have the guts to say something like that to Alvida in her face. "Shishishishishi, that's a good one" Luffy was rolling laughing on the floor, much to the ire of Alvida who was slowly raising her iron mace and prepared to slam it down on the little pink haired boy, and just before her mace came down on him, Luffy was instantaneously in front of him and holding the mace with one hand. "What do you think you're doing there you fat whale? I decided that Coby is now a friend of mine so you better not try to harm him" and with that Luffy closed his grip and the mace crumbled into a million pieces.

Luffy decided it was enough playing around simply pinched Alvida in the guts and send her flying. Everyone was dumbstruck until Luffy brought them back to reality when he demanded a boat for him and Coby, and of course they obeyed his order because they valued their life.

On the boat, Coby introduced himself to Luffy and said he was grateful to him for saving him from the pirates, and was shocked when Luffy introduced himself as a pirate. "My dream is to one day become the Pirate King, what's your dream Coby?" Luffy asked smiling "I want to become a Marine Admiral, so I can protect the innocent and arrest the evil" was Coby's answer.

They talked some time about their dreams with Luffy hitting Coby on the head from time to time for telling him how dangerous and impossible his dream was. But after a while a island came in sight and Luffy's smile grew impossible wide when he recognized which island it was, Conomi Islands, finally he would see Nami again.

When the two entered the port and docked their little boat, there was a orange haired girl running through the village right in their direction. Luffy immediately jumped of the boat and ran to the girl, just to embrace her in a giant hug and an even bigger kiss. "It's finally time, I'm here to pick you up so we can start our journey" he said with his trademark D shaped smile. "It's about time you came back, I barely could wait any longer, I was nearly about to set sail myself to come and get you" she said with a huge smile.

After that Nami spotted Coby and asked Luffy who he was and he told her what happened and that he would help him get to a marine base to enlist. They walked through the village where everyone greeted Luffy and thanked him for protecting them, which confused Coby, why would villagers thank a pirate for his protection? So he asked Nami about that and she told him what happened 10 years ago and he finally understood. It was once again evidence of the fact that there are not just evil pirates, there also were good ones just like Luffy. But what would that mean for the Marines?

They came to Nami's home on the hill where Bellemere already waited for them together with Nami's sister Nojiko. "So the day has finally come where you take my little girl with you" Bellemere sight, she wasn't happy that her little girl would become a pirate, but she wouldn't stand in the way of her daughters dream. "Just promise me that you will always protect her and that you will never make her cry, because if you do that I will come and find you and I will kill you as slow and painful as possible!" she said glaring at Luffy who was grinning and promised that he would rather kill himself then let any harm come to Nami or make her cry which satisfied her. Now it was Nojiko's turn and she gave her sister a little box with seeds, Tangerine seeds, so she could plant them.

It was a teary goodbye when they finally left and sailed into the distance towards the next marine base, Shells Town.

It took nearly a day to reach the port of Shells Town, and when they docked their boat they started to ask around where the marine base was. They were surprised by the reactions they got when they mentioned 'Marines' or 'Captain Morgan' they were just as bad as when Coby asked about 'Roronoa Zoro'. "Why would the villagers react that way, I can understand why they would when you mention 'Zoro', but why when you mention 'Marines' or 'Captain Morgan'?" Coby murmured and Luffy answered his premonition "because just like there are good and bad Pirates, there are good and bad Marines!"

When they finally arrived at the marine base, they came to the realization that there were no guards around. "Where could they be?" Coby thought aloud "I don't really care, I just want to know where Zoro is, maybe he is in the courtyard?" was all that Luffy cared about and marched of in the direction where the courtyard was just to find his old friend Zoro bound to a post, just like the last time.

AN: I just couldn't wait to begin writing the East Blue arc, but this upload pace won't keep up forever, it's just that I currently have a lot of ideas and writing is therefore easier. I hope you enjoy the story so far and keep on reading.


	8. Chapter 8

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter VIII

When Luffy saw Zoro bound to that post, he couldn't help but burst out laughing "how the hell did you end up in this situation, again?" Zoro smirked and said "well captain, I'm just a sucker for nostalgia" Luffy walked over to him, despite the protests of Coby that Zoro was a dangerous beast, which only earned him a slap on his head from Luffy, and released him from his bindings. "So the same as last time?" asked Luffy "not quiet, we got someone else who wants to join, if you don't mind" Zoro said before he looked over Luffy's shoulder and spotted Nami "oh you already recruited her?"

Luffy looked a little sheepishly as he grab Nami at her waist, who was blushing at that sudden action, and said "there is something I should tell you before we meet Sanji, Nami's my girlfriend!" Zoro suddenly burst out laughing as he heard the news, much to the confusion of Nami who angrily asked "what's so funny?" Between his laughing he said "nothing, it's just that this ero-cook will be having a fit of how unfair this world is, especially when he sees who I'm going to add to the crew" which left Nami only more confused than before.

And just in that moment a certain blond bowl headed teenager with two marine bodyguards marched onto the courtyard. "What the hell is going on here, don't you know that it's forbidden to walk onto marine property, if you don't go right now I'm going to tell my daddy and …" before he could finish his sentence he realized that Zoro was no longer bound to the pole. Just as he was about the issue some orders to his two bodyguards he heard 'Gomu Gomu no Pistol' and he was sent flying to the next wall and was down for the count.

"I don't care who your daddy is" was all what Luffy said before Coby was starting to panic about him punching the teenager. "Why did you punch him?" Coby yelled "because he deserved it, he's using his father's name to bully the town, and by the way his father is corrupt" was Luffy's answer. "And if you don't believe me, then just ask these two marines" said marines flinched at his comment and only lowered their heads in shame which gave Coby all the answers he needed.

"I think it's time we liberate this town" Luffy said and with a 'Gomu Gomu no Rocket' he slingshots himself to the roof of the marine base where a couple marines tried to lift up a very ugly statue of Captain Morgan. Like the first time he landed on the statue braking it in half, only this time wasn't an accident. "What an ugly ass statue, whoever made this should never ever be allowed to make statues again!" Luffy's comment left everyone on the roof speechless until Captain Morgan angrily bellowed "Kill him, I want his head!"

In the meantime on the courtyard, Nami and Zoro talked about how reckless Luffy could be sometimes until another girl appeared . "There you are Zoro, I thought you said it wouldn't take long to solve this problem, and who are they?" she said pointing at Nami and Coby. "Well there were some complications, but my Captain appeared, so it shouldn't take long anymore, oh and they are Nami and Coby" Zoro explained and Nami and Coby waved. "I'm Kuina, Zoro's rival and girlfriend. So where is this Captain you're speaking of?" Kuina said and her answer came landing right before her with three swords strapped to his back."That's my Captain, and he got my swords back" Zoro said. "Oi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy greeted her "I'm Kuina, Zoro's rival and girlfriend" she answered.

"What's with Captain Morgan?" was Zoro's question, his answer were cheering marines, who yelled that they were finally free. "So you're the one Zoro wants to bring on board? Sure why not, the more the merrier!" Luffy said with a smile.

They headed to the tavern where Zoro and Kuina were staying, it was the same tavern like the first time. They sat down and ordered food and drinks and after a couple of hours when they finished and we're about to leave a marine came through the doors. "I'm Commander Ripper and it came to my understanding that you are Pirates, is that true?" he asked. "Yes we are, so?" Luffy answered "As marines, we cannot allow pirates to stay in this town, so I have to ask you to leave, but for all you did for this town we will not report you to HQ!" The villagers who were in the tavern weren't happy about that, some even voiced their opinion out loud.

"It's alright, we were just about to leave, but before that I have two favors to ask of you" Luffy said grinning. "Well since you saved this town, I will at least hear what you want" Commander Ripper answered. Luffy pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Coby and said "The first is, Coby wants to be a marine, so it would be really great if you could enlist him, he just has this little problem with being kidnapped for two years and forced to work as a cabin boy for a pirate, I hope you can do something about that."

Commander Ripper looked at Coby and asked him if that's true. Coby was shaking, he was afraid that this could end his dream but then he remembered what Luffy had taught him, so he took a deep breath, stood right before Commander Ripper looked him in the eyes, saluted and yelled "it's true sir, though I always wanted to be a marine, so I could protect the innocent and arrest the bad, so please let me join the marines, and I will one day become an Admiral so I can fulfill my dream!" Commander Ripper thought about it before he said "Alright, you will be enlisted, but don't think it will be easy".

"And the second favor would be for you to give this letter to Vice Admiral Garp" with that Luffy gave him a letter. "Why would Vice Admiral Garp read this letter?" was the marines question. "Because I'm his grandson and this letter explains some things for him" Luffy said while everyone else except Zoro was dumbstruck at this revelation. But before someone could say anything was Luffy already walking out of the tavern and in direction of his boat, while the others were slowly gaining their wits again and followed their Captain.

The four were slowly sailing out of the port when suddenly behind them someone yelled "thank you for everything Luffy, I will one day become an Admiral, I promise". Behind Coby were Commander Ripper and a dozen other marines standing and saluting and the Commander said "for saluting a pirate, there will be no rations for three days for everyone!" and all the marines yelled "yes sir!"

"Marines saluting pirates, that's something you don't see often" was Zoro's comment which made Luffy giggle. "So, where to Captain?" Kuina asked "Orange Town, Buggy the Clown is there, and he got something we could use better than him" Luffy answered with a grin.

AN: So, next time we will see our favorite Clown, Buggy-sama! As always, I hope you enjoy the reading.


	9. Chapter 9

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter IX

The strawhats were on their way to Orange Town when they saw a strange bird flying over their heads. "I'm hungry, let's catch that bird and eat it!" with that Luffy began to stretch his arms back but was quickly stopped by Zoro who smashed his Haki infused sword sheath on Luffy's head with the world words "Oh no, you're not going to do that again, this time you will stay here and row!" Luffy looked sulking over to Zoro and muttered "mean party pooper" which only earned him another hit on the head.

"What was that all about?" was what Nami wanted to know "If Luffy would have lunched himself up to the bird, we would have to row after him, because he would have got himself stuck!" Zoro answered which earned Luffy yet another hit on the head, this time from Nami.

After a couple of hours they finally reached the port of Orange Town where they docked their boat. "What a strange town, all the streets are empty and a couple of houses are completely destroyed , what happened here?" Kuina asked. "Buggy happened, he occupies the tavern up ahead with the large tent" Luffy said. "How do you know all that?" Nami asked "I will tell you that at a later time, when we gathered more crewmembers" was Luffy's answer.

They made their way through the town and up to the tavern where Buggy and his crew were. "Hey big red nose, come out and play!" Luffy yelled and suddenly all the laughter and noise that came from inside died down. Out of the tavern came a very angry person with blue hair and a red nose "who the hell yelled that, I will flashly kill you!" said person yelled.

"There you are big nose, let's play a little" Luffy said with a huge grin on his face which only infuriated Buggy even more. "Captain Buggy, let me handle these kids, I will teach them some manners!" a voice from inside the tavern said. "Fine, but kill them flashly Cabaji" was Buggy's order and Cabaji came out of the tavern on his unicycle, swords drawn and rushing at the strawhats. What he didn't account for was that the kids in front of him were stronger than anything he had ever faced before and therefore was shocked when Kuina effortlessly blocked his attack and forced him back. "What the hell" was all he could say before he was slashed by Kuina and fell backwards of his unicycle. "I'm disappointed, I thought you were stronger, but you couldn't even block one of my weakest attacks" Kuina said while shaking her head.

Buggy stared with wide eyes, he couldn't believe that Cabaji was defeated so easily and cold sweat started to run down his back. "Nami, how about you and Kuina go and loot them, Zoro and I will play with Buggy and the rest" Luffy said grinning "sure, come let's go Kuina" she replied and they vanished. "Zoro you can take the rest while I take Buggy".

It took Zoro less than a minute to take out Buggy's whole crew and Buggy began to panic, he never faced such a strong crew, not in the East Blue, not even in Paradise only in the New World, so why were they here? So he asked with a frown "Why is a crew of the New World here in the East Blue?" Luffy laughed as he heard that and said "we aren't a New World crew, at least not yet, we only started our journey". Buggy was furious "don't bullshit me, there's no way you only started your journey, you must have been to the New World before, there's just no other reason why you could be that strong" he yelled. "Well we weren't in the New World, at least not this time" Luffy said grinning and Buggy's yaw hit the ground as he realized what Luffy just said. "You were there, weren't you? You found it, but why are you back when you found it?" Buggy asked in a serious tone with shadows over his eyes. Luffy also had shadows over his eyes and said "yeah, we reached it and we found what we were looking for, only that not everyone was with us when we finally found it, so I came back with the two only remaining crewmembers I had". Buggy was shocked to hear that and said "sorry to hear that kid, but why are you here when you just simply could have gathered your crew and sail again, only that you could this time use your knowledge from before?" Luffy smiled at him "that's what I'm going to do, but I'm here to talk with you, I wanted to thank you, in my past you helped me, even though you had no real choice, but you still kept your word" Buggy was surprised and angry at the same time and yelled "when you wanted to talk, then why did you attack me and my crew?" Luffy grinned at that and replied "well, because it was the only way to make sure you would believe me and because you destroyed half of this town". "Valid points" Buggy grumbled.

"So how about you take your crew, get stronger and we meet again in Paradise?" Luffy grinned at Buggy. "Fine, but don't get on my nerves like that stupid Redhair" Buggy answered.

After a few minutes Nami and Kuina came back and where surprised that Luffy let Buggy and his crew go and Nami asked him "Why did you let him go, I thought you were going to beat him up?" Luffy only smiled before he answered "I just wanted to talk with him and for you to get something he had that we could use on our journey, and I guess you got what I mean?" Nami smiled at him and hold up a rolled up map.

Before the strawhats set sail, they left a bag full of loot back at the port, so that the villagers had something to pay for the repairs of their town. And again there was the question "where next, Captain?" and Luffy replied "Syrup Village, there we will get our sniper and a bigger ship!" And with that they set their course for Syrup Village.

AN: Once again, thank you for reading and the reviews! And to why there are no real fight scenes, it's because the strawhats are way to strong for the East Blue, they just one shot everyone, and the reason for that is of course that Luffy, Sanji and Zoro are from the future and Kuina and Nami were trained by Zoro and Luffy, so the first real fight will happen at the Baratie! So keep on reading, and have fun!


	10. Chapter 10

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter X

They arrived at the northern part of the island where Syrup Village was on and when they beached the boat they saw a couple of flags rise atop the cliffs and a long nosed teen standing atop the largest cliff. "I'm the great Captain Ussop and this Island is under my protection! I have 80 million man under my command, so you better turn around and leave!" He declared striking a pose. "You're clearly lying, there's no way 80 million people fit on this little island" Nami deadpanned. "Oh shit, she saw right through my lie" Ussop panicked.

The three boys that where holding up the flags quickly ran for their lives and Ussop yelled after them "stay and fight you cowards!" but they kept running.

"That doesn't matter, I will still defend this island with my life!" Ussop said and took his slingshot out of his bag and aimed at Luffy's head. Luffy's strawhat shadowed his eyes and he said in a low tone "now that you have drawn your weapon and pointed it at me, are you ready to bet your life on it? Because weapons are no toys!" Zoro had his right hand at the hilt of one of his swords and had it slightly drawn, just enough to flash the blade. When Ussop saw this he was shaking, and took his slingshot down and sank to the ground in defeat. "Real pirates really are something else" he said.

As Luffy saw Ussop lower his weapon he began to smile and said "You're Ussop, Yassop's son, am I right?" Ussop was speechless and stared at Luffy but then asked "you know my dad?" And Luffy smiled even wider when he replied "of course I know him, he's Shanks sniper, and when Shanks stayed with his crew for a year at my home village, Yassop was also there and he wouldn't shut up talking about his son! Shishishishishi."

Ussop stumbled forward and down the cliff he was shocked at what Luffy said and when he came to a halt right before Luffy he looked up and said "is that really true? You really met my dad?" Luffy nodded and replied "of course, he is the best shot there is, he could shoot off the wings of a fly from across the village." Ussop was in awe and said "please come with me, I know a great place where we can eat and you got to tell me more about my dad!"

They reached the place to where Ussop took them to eat. They all ordered something when they sat down and began to talk, mainly Luffy talking to Ussop about his dad. "Hey do you know where we could get a ship on this island?" Nami asked Ussop and he said "no clue." "What about the people in the mansion on top of the hill, could they help us?" Kuina asked but Ussop suddenly stood up and yelled "no they can't!" Everyone stared now at him and he said "oh right, I forgot I have to go somewhere, we will meet again later" and with that he vanished.

A few minutes later the three boys from earlier cam inside the restaurant and stared at the strawhats and one of them asked with a shaking voice "what did you do with our Captain?" Luffy was rubbing his belly, burped and said "that was really great meat!" The boys lost some color in their faces as they heard that and looked at Zoro who said with a devilish grin "your Captain, was really tasty!" Kuina and Nami were chuckling at that but the boys were screaming in horror and when they looked at Nami the yelled "the which killed him and they ate our Captain!" Luffy, Zoro and Kuina were laughing at that, only Nami was fuming and yelled at the boys with shark teeth "don't be stupid you brats!"

When everything cooled down Nami asked the boys about the mansion on the hill and they told them about Kaya and where Ussop would be.

They went to the mansion and when they reached it they could hear Ussop talking to Kaya, telling her one of his story's. "So that's where you went to" Luffy said. "Who are they?" Kaya asked Ussop and he was again telling a story about them being his fans and that they want to join his crew only to be deadpan refused by the strawhats. A few moments a butler in a black suit approached them and said "just as I thought, it's you again. I thought I told you to stay away from Miss Kaya." Kaya wasn't happy about what her butler said and refuted him by saying "Klahadore, apologize to Ussop, he is my friend!" But he was ignoring that and wanted to keep insulting Ussop, but he was stopped in his tracks as Luffy came forward and said "I know you, I saw your face before!" Klahadore was internally sweating but on the outside he was keeping a cool demeanor and said "impossible, we never met before!"

Luffy grinned while his hat shadowed his eyes and he said "oh I know who you are, I saw your bounty poster, Kuro of a thousand plans!" Kuro tensed up when he heard what Luffy said but said "that's impossible, Kuro was executed three years ago!" He thought that would be enough to prove that he wasn't Kuro. "If I remember correctly, the arrest of Kuro was at best dubious, and there was only one surviving Marine, who also was the one who later executed 'Kuro', only that no one ever witnessed the arrest and so it would be more than likely that 'Kuro of a thousand plans' would have a plan for that to escape his execution" Zoro chimed in with a dark grin.

Kuro was now panicking on the inside, he quickly had to find a way to get out of this situation, so he tried to insult Ussop to create a distraction, only that Luffy already knew what Kuro was trying to do and stoped him before he could even begin by saying "So what does a ex-pirate do here, as a butler, especially Kuro oof a thousand plans, could it be that you sneaked your way into Kaya's household so you could one day gain enough trust to get near enough to get a hold of her fortune?" Luffy stared up to Kaya who was deeply frowning, she wanted to say that this wasn't true but Luffy asked her "how long is 'Klahadore' here and working for your family, three years? A rather big coincident if you ask me, just think about it, three years ago Kuro dies and soon after Klahadore shows up at your doorstep."

Kaya was even more frowning, she was thinking about it, and as much as she doesn't want to believe it, it sounds way to plausible. Kuro saw that and knew he lost, there was no way out of this other than to attack, but he didn't have his cat claws with him, so he had to flee. He began to turn around and was about to sprint away with full speed but he didn't get far, Zoro was suddenly in front of him with one sword drawn. "Where do want to go Kuro, maybe meet up with some of your old crew?" Kuro was fuming "you damn brats if you wouldn't have appeared, my plan would have worked without a hitch." That was all it took to convince Kaya that Luffy and Zoro spoke the truth.

"Surrender now Kuro or we will beat you up and send your sorry ass to the Marines" Zoro said but Kuro wasn't listening and wanted to flee, what a bad decision was. "Beating you up it is then" Zoro said with a diabolical grin and swung his sword 'One Sword Style: 36 Pound Cannon'. That was all it took and Kuro was lying unconscious in the dirt.

Ussop, Kaya and the three boys were shocked at how strong Zoro is, it took him only one attack to defeat Kuro. "Holy crap, I've never seen anything like that" Ussop exclaimed. Even tough Kuro was betraying her, Kaya was still sad about it, but she knew it was the right thing.

Some time later, a strange guy who was walking backwards approached the mansion. When he saw his Captain unconscious, bound, lying in the dirt in the yard of the mansion he shrieked in panic. "Captain Kuro, what happened here?" he asked no one in particular but still got an answer from Luffy. "Well, your Captains plan didn't pan out like he wanted to, and I would suggest you to leave now, and to never come back, because this island is under my protection." Jango gulped, he knew that he had no chance of winning and that fleeing was his only chance of survival so he took off and ran for his life.

Kaya invited the strawhats and Ussop to stay at her mansion and the gladly accepted, they talked, ate and laughed together until they went to bed. And the next morning, Kaya and her other butler Merry asked the strawhats to come to the northern slope norther. "As a thanks for saving me and probably the entire village, I want to gift you this ship" Kaya said while showing them a little Caravelle. "I designed her myselfe and her name is Going Merry" Merry proudly stated. "She's beautiful!" Luffy said with a huge grin and everyone else agreed. "I will now explain the steering of the ship to you" Merry said but Luffy waved off and said he should explain it to Nami since she's the navigator.

A few moments later, they heard someone screaming and they saw something rolling down the slope. "Please stop me!" Ussop yelled while rolling down until he was stopped by Luffy and Zoro's feet to his face. "Thank you" he mumbled while still being pressed with his face against their shoe soles.

The strawhats were on board the Going Merry while Ussop said his goodbyes to Kaya. "Thank you guys for everything, hopefully we will see us again out on the sea" Ussop said to them. "What are you talking about?" Luffy asked him "get your ass up here and come with us, we're friends, aren't we?" He said with his trademark D shaped grin. Ussop jumped in the air and yelled "alright, I will be Captain!" But everyone else deadpanned "no chance in hell" and Luffy said "but you can be our sniper." Ussop thought about it and said "alright I'm our sniper!"

They set sail and the island behind them was getting gradually smaller until it was only a small speck at the horizon. "Next stop Baratie, our cook is waiting for us there!" Luffy declared with a huge smile and so they set course for the floating restaurant.

AN: This chapter got longer than I expected, it's the longest chapter right now I think. I hope you enjoyed reading and keep on reading, don't forget to leave a review and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter XI

After a day on the sea they reached the floating restaurant Baratie. On their way there Ussop designed the Legendary Strawhat Jolly Roger, even though it took some convincing not to draw his own, but in the end he painted it on the flag and on the main sail.

The Baratie was already in view when a smaller Marine ship approached them. On the deck of the ship was a man with pink hair and a striped suit and he had iron plates over his knuckles. "Which of you is the captain of this vessel?" He demanded to know and before Ussop could reply with his usual lie, Luffy strode forward to the railing and said "I'm the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King."

"I'm Lieutenant Fullbody with the iron fist! I've never seen your flag before" Fullbody said in a bored manner. "We just painted it yesterday" Luffy replied. Fullbody turned to his men and said "that ship is an eyesore, sink it." As soon as he gave that order he turned to a woman and walked with her to a little boat on the other side of the ship. As soon as they were in the little boat, they sailed to the Baratie. All the while the marines began to load their cannons and aimed for the Going Merry and as soon as the cannons were loaded and aimed they fired.

Zoro made quick work of it, he sliced the incoming cannonballs and redirected some of them which landed harmless in the water. Luffy bounced one of the cannonballs back to the Marine ship where it detonated the ammunition storage and sunk the ship.

After they sunk the enemy ship, they docked at the Baratie and entered the restaurant where they were greeted by non other than Sanji. "It's about damn time that you show up, Captain" Sanji said while grinning widely. "Sanji, it's good to see you again" Luffy replied with an even wider grin. "How have you been dart brow?" Zoro asked with a smirk "not bad, moss head and you?" Sanji answered with his own smirk. "Well, I managed to achieve something that you couldn't, I got myself a girlfriend!" Zoro declared while reaching with his arm around Kuina's waist which left Sanji speechless and with his mouth and eyes wide open. "Oh, me too" Luffy said grinning and also reaching with his arm around Nami's waist. Both girls were blushing and chuckling at their boyfriends actions.

Sanji couldn't comprehend what just happened, both Zoro and Luffy were having girlfriends, and Luffy's girlfriend was non other than Nami? What was happening, did he hallucinate? No it was reality, as hard as it was to accept. Sanji snapped out of it when Luffy yelled "Sanji I'm hungry, I want meat!" He sighed a lead them to a table, and on the way to the table he was 'introduced' to the rest of the crew. He took the orders from everyone and left for the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes he came back with several large plates with different kinds of food and placed them on the table of the strawhats. Suddenly a drenched Marine stormed into the restaurant and yelled "Lieutenant Fullbody, the prisoner, he …" but before he could finish his report he was shot in the back. The dead Marine slumped to the floor and behind him stood a drenched man with dark shadows beneath his eyes and a pistol in his right hand.

The man sank down onto a chair and said to one of the chefs "I'm hungry, I need something to eat!" They chef in question was Patty and said chef asked with a fake smile "and with what do you intend to pay for your meal?" They man looked at Patty and aimed his pistol at him and said "don't you take lead?" They fake smile on Patty's face vanished and he yelled "no money, no food!" and punched the man square in the face and knocked him of the chair. Patty gripped the man at the back of his neck and threw him out through the backdoor.

Luffy went through the backdoor after Sanji vanished into the kitchen, after a few minutes he came outside with a plate full of food and a glass of water. Sanji placed the food and water in front of the man with the words "eat, I know how it's like to have nothing to eat for what feels like an eternity?" They man reluctantly began to eat, but as soon as took one bite from the food, he began to cry and wolfed it all down. "That was the best food I ever had, thank you for saving my life, my name is Gin and I'm the vice captain of the Krieg Pirates."

"I'm Sanji, and this is my captain, Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King" Sanji introduced with a big smile while pointing at said strawhat wearing boy. Gin was grateful for the food and saving his life and was therefore worried about what Sanji said. "That means you're going to enter the Grand Line, I won't stop you, but I have to warn you, the Grand Line is extremely dangerous, we went in with 50 ship and over 5000 men, but we were beaten by a single man in only a moment and we were only one week in the Grand Line!" Gin said with a dark expression on his face. Luffy only grinned at that and said "don't worry about us, that was only Paradise, we know what we're doing, the hard part begins on the second half, the New World!"

Gin was shocked by what Luffy just said, 'Paradise'? He called that hell Paradise and said it was nothing to worry about, but how could that be, the only explanation would be "you've been to the Grand Line before, haven't you?" Luffy and Sanji only smiled at that and Gin was even more shocked.

Gin bowed his head to the two and said "I'm thankful for what you did for me, please I need a boat to get back to my crew." Sanji pointed at a small boat and said he could have it. "Thank you for all the kindness, I will never forget what you did for me" Gin said from on board the small boat while bowing his head." When you're finished you can swing your ass back into the kitchen" droned a voice from above Luffy and Sanji.

The days went past without any incident until one day a certain man carrying another much larger man came in through the front door saying "please, we need food!"

AN: As always, thanks for reading, keep enjoying the story and please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter XII

"Well, if it isn't Don Bigmouth, already back from the Grand Line? Don't tell me you found the One Piece that quick, you were barely a week there!" Sanji mocked the tall man who was held up by Gin. Don Krieg was fuming on the inside when he heard the mocking, but on the outside he was on his knees and ready to beg for food. His plan was to beg for food and as soon as he was fed he would attack and take over this ship, as he was about to speak someone else said something that angered him even more "only barely a week in the Grand Line, but you're already back, either you didn't prepare enough or you were just too weak, my guess would be that you were simply too weak, and that was only Paradise!"

Don Krieg was livid, so he forsaken his plan and threw caution to the wind and yelled at the person who told him he was too weak "who do you think you are? I'm Don Krieg, the strongest man in the World, I will be the next Pirate King and I will kill you!" He raised his arms, on his shoulders and wrists appeared weapons which he aimed at that young man who insulted him and fired. Everyone inside the restaurant was panicking when Don Krieg started to fire, everyone except for the Strawhats because Luffy was the target and they all knew that simple bullets wouldn't work on him.

The bullets were hitting Luffy dead center in the chest, but he just stood there as if nothing happened, and the bullets simply fell to the ground when they hit his Haki enforced chest. Luffy looked bored at Don Krieg and said "are you done? This just proves once more how weak you truly are. So I will show you what true strength looks like!" Don Krieg started to sweat and panicked when he saw that his bullets didn't any harm to that young man in front of him and his eyes widened when Luffy's right arm was suddenly obsidian black. Luffy didn't use any special attack of his, he simply threw a Haki enforced punch at Don Krieg, hitting him right in the stomach, shattering his armor into nothingness and sending him on a one way trip to the Redline.

Once again, everyone, except for the Strawhats, inside the restaurant was panicking when they saw what Luffy did. "Shishishishishi, I think I accidentally overdid it" Luffy said with a sheepish smile while scratching his neck. The one who was the most shocked of them all was Gin, but he didn't even get a chance to say anything when from outside came screaming.

"Why are you here, why did you follow us?" someone yelled from the wreckage that once was a galleon, which was now cleanly cut into three parts. "You just happened to be in my way" was the bored answer from the person who just destroyed said galleon. "You did that just because we were in your way? Fuck you, you hawkeyed freak!" They pirate shot multiple bullets at the person with the hawk like eyes but none of them hit due to said person simply deflecting every single bullet with his black sword.

Upon hearing all that, the Strawhats came out of the restaurant, two of them way more exited then the others. "Hey Hawkeye, if you're bored, how about a little sparring?" Zoro asked with a sly grin. "Hey, no fair, I also wanted to spar with him!" Kuina said pouting. Mihawk saw the two glaring at each other and couldn't help but to smirk "if I remember correctly, you two are still not on my level, at least not yet!" Everyone of the Strawhats looked questioning at the two swordsmen "only because we're still in the East Blue and here are no strong enemy's" Kuina said. "Hey Zoro, how come Mihawk knows you two?" Luffy asked his first mate "he just appeared one day in the dojo we were training and from there on he started training us for one year" Zoro replied with a shrug. "Since you two are kind of my pupils and I would like to see how far you've come until now, let's have a sparring fight, you two together against me" Mihawk said with a light grin. He was actually truly looking forward to seeing how far they have come, it was a lucky coincident that he stumbled upon them here. "Alright, but don't complain if I'm going to beat you and take your title" Zoro said smirking as he drew his swords and got into his fighting stance. "Not if I'm going to beat you to that, Honey!" Kuina said putting both, Mihawk and Zoro of balance. Mihawk because he had to suppress a laughter, they were finally together and Zoro because she called him Honey in front of everyone.

Kuina used this moment to draw her sword Wado Iji Monji and attack Mihawk. "Dance of the Sakura blossoms: One Thousand Blades" It was as if a thousand blades came rushing from all kinds of angles at Mihawk and as a result he had to take a leap back to get enough time to draw his sword Yoru and parry the attack. Zoro followed suit with his own attack "Three-Sword Style Secret Attack: Three Thousand Worlds" Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and spins them while running towards Mihawk who blocked the attack with his own sword. "Not bad, but still not good enough" Mihawk said with a light grin.

"Dance of the Sakura blossoms: Hidden Snake" Kuina crouched low and sprinted towards Mihawk in a zigzag pattern only to suddenly vanish a reappearing behind him and stabbing at his neck. He sensed a immediate danger coming from behind so he made a sidestep, lowering his strength on the block against Zoro just enough to throw him off balance and sending him right into Kuina's attack. Luckily for Zoro, he regained his balance quick enough to deflect Kuina's attack without harming her or himself. "Good reflexes, let's see if you can also defend against me" and with that he began his offense.

Kuina and Zoro were being pushed back by Mihawk's attacks but they still could hold their ground and soon enough began to counter. "It's time to end the warmup" was Zoro's declaration as he enforced his blades with Haki which surprised Mihawk, he didn't think Zoro would already be this good with his armament Haki. Kuina took a deep breath and then also enforced her sword with Haki. "What a surprise, you two are already good enough to use your Haki on your swords, now show me how strong you truly are!" Mihawk said with a smile on his face, it's been a long time since he was this excited in a fight.

Kuina and Zoro quickly glanced at each other and then began their attacks. "Secret Sakura Blossom World: Dancing Dragon" Kuina crouched down, her sword at the height of her head, pointing at her target, she vanished only to reappear at three sides around Mihawk, swinging her sword first in a upwards motion, then in a circular downwards motion sending two airblades from each position then disappearing and reappearing behind Mihawk sprinting at him and stabbing at his head. At the same time Zoro attacked. "Asura One Mist Silver" two additional heads and pairs of arms appeared on his body, while sending airblades with each slash of his nine swords, he sprinted at Mihawk and slashed down at him with all nine swords.

Mihawk had actually difficulties with evading all the attacks at the same time, but he still deflected the airblades, blocked the stab attempt from behind, grading and throwing Kuina out of the way just in time to block Zoro's attack and push him back. He send an airblade at Kuina who was still just about to get back on her feet. She didn't have enough time to evade or deflect the oncoming attack and so she braced herself for the incoming pain, but the pain never came, instead she saw Zoro in front of her blocking the attack, but his swords weren't strong enough, they broke apart and the airblade cut him across the chest. Zoro sank down to one knee, panting heavy "damn it Zoro, why did you do that?" Kuina asked him as she too sank down to him, worrying for her boyfriend. "How could I call myself a man if I can't protect what's important to me?"

"It seems that the fight is over, you are still not strong enough to win against me, but you are none the less more than prepared for Paradise" Hawkeye said with a smile on his face while he was bleeding from two small cuts on his left cheek and his right ear 'apparently I didn't fully deflect two of their airblades'.

Kuina sheathed her and Zoro's swords before she supported him and brought him over to the rest of the crew. "A hell of a fight you two, next time you will beat him, Shishishishishi" Luffy complimented the two. "Since I'm finished here, I will return home, keep training and one day one of you two will inherit my title" Mihawk said with a small smile before he vanished in a gust of wind.

Everyone besides the Strawhats was awestruck by the fight, only the remains of the Krieg Pirates were left. "I think it's clear that this is the end of the Krieg Pirates, we weren't strong enough to conquer the Grand Line, and we never will be, but the question is, what do we do now?" Gin said looking at the destroyed galleon. "Well, we are currently shorthanded on the waiter department" Zeff said. Gin looked at the old man with wide eyes and then bowed to him saying "It would be an honor."

After a few hours of eating, laughing and patching up Zoro, the Strawhats left the Baratie. Sanji's goodbye was as tearful as the first time. "Next stop, Loguetown!" Luffy yelled excited and everyone cheered with him.

AN: Sorry for the long pause, I had a little writer's block concerning what to do with Mihawk, but in the end I found a solution I'm happy with. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please keep reading and leave a review. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
